Oop/Fragment 184 01
{{SMWFragment |Bearbeiter=Annunzio |Kuerzel=Oop |Typus=Verschleierung |SeiteArbeit=184 |ZeileArbeit=01 ganze Seite |Quelle=Yego 1984 |SeiteQuelle=72-73 |ZeileQuelle=72:05-73:11 |TextArbeit=Historically, there has not been one accepted way handling polygamist sic.  However, there seems to be one major practice by various churches, that is,  explusion sic. Many of the Mission Churches excommunicate the polygamist for  taking the sacraments. Many polygamist sic have sought refuge in the  independent churches or some sects and cults. In Igboland, there were many causes of agitation between African traditional  customs and Christianity. These as a matter of fact caused disagreements  within churches and eventually superstition. Probably the most crucial issues  were female circumcision, land aquisition sic, and polygyny. A story is told of a  chief who wanted to become a Christian but he could not be allowed to do so  untill sic he had divorced his second wife. Divorce was almost unheard of in  Igboland . Finally the Chief came to the missionary, the story continues. The  Chief told the missionary that he was ready to become a Christian and that he  was no longer a polygamist. The missionary asked how? And the chief  answered that he had killed his second wife. The missionary told the chief  that he could not be a Christian because he was now a murderer. The above  story, though not verified as true, illustrates the dilema sic of a polygamist. David Barret sic says that one of the major causes of the formation of  independent churches is a revolt against the practice of the churches in  regard to polygamy. "The reason for the formation of independent churches have been many, but  most can be contained in one or other of the following: A revolt against  European domination in church or state, a revolt against the practice of the  churches in regard to polygamy, or a revolt against limitation of spontaneous  expession sic in worship such as drumming, hand clapping and dancing or of the |TextQuelle=72 Historically, there has not been one accepted way of handling polygamists. However, there seems to be one major practice by various churches; that is, expulsion. Many of the Mission Churches excommunicate the polygamist for taking the sacraments. Many polygamists have sought refuge in the independent churches or some sects and cults. In Kenya, there were many causes of agitation between Africans and Christianity. These caused disagreements within churches and eventually separation. Probably the most crucial issues were female circumcision, land acquisition, and polygamy. A story is told of a chief who wanted to become a Christian but he could not be allowed to do so until he had divorced his second wife. Divorce was almost unheard of in African culture. Finally the man came to the missionary, the story continues. The man told the missionary that he was ready to become a Christian. He was no longer a polygamist, the man said. The missionary asked how? The man said that he had killed his second wife. The missionary told the chief that he could not be a Christian because he was now a murderer. The above story, though not verified as true, illustrates the dilemma of a polygamist. 73 David Barrett says that one of the major causes of the formation of independent churches is a revolt against the practice of the churches in regard to polygamy. :The reason for the formation of independent churches have been many, but  most can be contained in one or other of the following: A revolt against  European domination in church or state, a revolt against the practice of the  churches in regard to polygamy, or a revolt against limitation of spontaneous  expression in worship such as drumming, hand clapping and dancing or of the |FragmentStatus=ZuSichten |Sichter=Annunzio }}